bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle!
|image = |kanji = 激闘終結？新たなる戦いへ！ |romaji = Gekitou shūketsu? Arata naru tatakai he! |episodenumber = 226 |chapters = Chapter 338, Chapter 339, Chapter 340 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc |previousepisode = All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast |nextepisode = Wonderful Error |japair = June 30, 2009 |engair = October 16, 2011 |opening = Shōjo S |ending = Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite }} is the two-hundred-twenty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto effortlessly finishes Ayon and Harribel's Fracción. Starrk reveals himself to be the Primera Espada. Rukia Kuchiki fights Rudbornn as Ichigo Kurosaki struggles against Ulquiorra Cifer. Summary A massive Reiatsu reverbrates through the air, causing Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda to cower in shock at this great pressure. His adversary, Baraggan Louisenbairn, and his captain, Suì-Fēng, on the other hand, remain perfectly calm. Ōmaeda regains his composure and begins to ask Suì-Fēng about what it was, and she answers before he can even finish the question, stating it was the work of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and telling him not to worry. Ōmaeda is surprised that Yamamoto himself is fighting, to which Suì-Fēng replies by summoning him to her side and then punching him in the face. When her lieutenant begins to ask if she was thinking the same thing, the captain of the Second Division kicks him. Suì-Fēng says that they came to fight, and that applies for the Captain-Commander as well; she also tells him not to be stupid. Ōmaeda whines that his captain is extremely cruel, particularly because of the place she kicked him. Yamamoto stands before Ayon, and Lieutenant Izuru Kira is amazed to see him fighting. Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose complain about how foe after foe continues to hurl themselves at Ayon. Cyan Sung-Sun believes that it's actually good for their side, as now, although they have hurt him, the Gotei 13 will now understand what happens when they attack Ayon. Yamamoto, meanwhile, scolds the fallen lieutenants for forcing him to go onto the front lines. Izuru apologizes, but Yamamoto won't accept it, saying that if they have time to apologize, then they should use that time to focus on their enemies, prompting Izuru to look up at the beast in front of them. Ayon then realizes the existence of the hole in his chest, and upon seeing the blood pouring from it, goes into a rage, smashing his hand again and again against the hole. Yamamoto calmly waits for the beast's tirade to end. Finally, Ayon's rage rises to a fever pitch, and he lets out a savage roar, shocking Izuru, who believes at this point that Ayon should be dead. Yamamoto sighs and takes a step forward, declaring that it seems he will have to punish him once again, to which Ayon responds with yet another roar, immediately regenerating the hole. With the mightiest roar of all, he begins to enlarge, and the muscles in his right arm swell to a gigantic size. Apacci laughs that Ayon is now completely furious. Izuru is horrified by the events that have just transpired, while Yamamoto, still keeping his cool, uses Shunpo to place himself in the air. Now Ayon's arm is just as big as his torso, but this is too big for him to handle, and the weight of it causes his arm to crash down on a building, demolishing it. Ayon's eyes pop out, focusing on the Captain-Commander, and he tries to punch Yamamoto, who gets out of the way just in time, although the beast demolishes several buildings anyway. After finishing his attack, Ayon looks around for Yamamoto, who is standing right next to his arm, asking what just happened, as he didn't even manage to touch the Captain-Commander. Mila-Rose is shocked by this, and Ayon whirls to face Yamamoto, furiously. The Captain-Commander calls Ayon a beast with nothing, but the instinct to kill, stating this is "pitiful." The beast prepares for another attack, and Yamamoto releases Ryūjin Jakka and unleashes''' Hitotsume: Nadegiri. One sweeping slice, and Yamamoto stands sheathing his sword. The attack was so powerful that Ayon falls in half, either half falling to either side of him. Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci are shocked and infuriated by the destruction of their pet, but just when it seems over, one half of Ayon begins to twitch. Yamamoto tells him to just give up, stating that cutting him down time and again is just irritating. Half of Ayon bursts up and attacks once again, but Yamamoto simply asks if he doesn't understand the word "stop" and calls him a child, then in a flash, '''Ryūjin Jakka is out of its sheath, and an inferno incinerates Ayon, finishing him off. When the flames finally clear away, Yamamoto stands alone. Izuru is impressed by how easily Yamamoto finished off Ayon. Meanwhile, several dragons of ice fly at Tier Harribel, who dodges each one with ease. Right when she dodges the final one, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya appears above her and brings his sword down, which she parries easily. Harribel notes that his concentration's improved considerably, asking if it's because his subordinate was saved by his Captain-Commander. Hitsugaya responds by asking why it matters to her. The two struggle to push each other back, and eventually begin a heated clashing of swords. Hitsugaya leaps up and kicks Harribel's Hollow blade away, then prepares to slash her, but Harribel brings it up just in time. Yamamoto, sword still drawn, turns away and tells Izuru to strengthen his barrier; he's not quite done yet. Almost immediately, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun attack Yamamoto in unison from behind, being furious about what has happened to Ayon. Completely unwavering, Yamamoto comments how impressed he is that they are willing to fight with only one arm; their other arms were sacrificed for Quimera Parca. Before the three Fracción can reach their target, they are caught in an inferno created by the might of Ryūjin Jakka. The Captain-Commander decides to show his respect for them through only giving them "a light toasting." The flames clear once more, and the three female Arrancar fall like smoking meteors, completely out of the fight. Izuru stares with awe at Yamamoto, having bore witness to the Captain-Commander's might. Realizing the fate of her three Fracción, Harribel is infuriated and begins to fill her blade with a bright yellow energy. Before Hitsugaya knows it, Harribel begins to fight much more aggressively, knocking him several meters away in a matter of seconds. Hitsugaya wonders what is happening as he watches the torrent of energy now contained in the Arrancar's weapon. To herself, Harribel tells her Fracción that they fought well. Then she reaches up and begins to unzip her jacket. Much to Hitsugaya's shock and despair, printed on her breast is a "3," revealing herself as the Tres Espada. Hitsugaya worries about how strong she is, even though she's only Number 3. Hearing him comment about her strength, Harribel coldly replies that she has yet to show him the full extent of her power. At this point, her jacket is fully unzipped, revealing her Hollow Mask remnants. As she begins to charge, Hitsugaya raises his sword and activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Immediately, Harribel is upon him and slashes, her sword still containing the yellow energy, Hitsugaya barely has time to defend himself. Coyote Starrk watches the ice fragments from Hitsugaya's Bankai being struck fly, and comments that the Gotei 13 are some tough customers. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku thanks him for the comment. Starrk says he was hoping he could just play around a little until everyone was finished fighting, but that doesn't seem possible, to which Shunsui replies he's glad to hear that. Then the 8th captain looks at Harribel and guesses that she's the 3rd Espada, asking if he's correct. When given no reply, Shunsui guesses Baraggan must be the 1st Espada, as he's hoping Starrk is the 2nd. Starrk puts a hand on his face and says "I see," then pulls off his glove to reveal his "1" tattooed to the back of his left hand and tells Shunsui he's afraid he's the Primera. Shunsui says he had a feeling he was 1st, then sighs and calls it a pity, saying a fight against Starrk will be tough if he's the Primera. Baraggan sits on his throne, staring down his opponents, and Suì-Fēng returns the stare. Ōmaeda, afraid of the Espada's might, begins to say something to Suì-Fēng, but she replies "Show time," as Baraggan unleashes his dark red Reiatsu, readying himself to fight at full strength. Harribel similarly unleashes her yellow Reiatsu, and Starrk does the same with a pillar of azure blue Reiatsu. The Gotei 13 prepare themselves to battle the Espada at full strength as well. Back in Hueco Mundo, the fighting is fierce; explosions run rampant in the dome of Las Noches. Lieutenant Renji Abarai swings Zabimaru again and again, clearing out more of the Exequias in his path. Grinning, Renji shouts to keep it coming and sends another attack heading their way. Yasutora Sado uses El Directo to smash the wall which several more Exequias stand upon, sending them plummeting to their deaths. However, Chad quickly notices that more are coming. The two begin to run away before they get caught up in more fighting, but then Hollows burst up from the sand to block their path. Renji declares they won't let the Hollows get through. More of the Exequias are mowed down by Rukia's Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren. Two final Exequias appear behind her, but Rukia wastes no time in cutting them down. At this point, Rukia finds herself staring down Rudbornn Chelute, the Exequias' leader. Rudbornn raises his blade, to which Rukia smiles and responds by saying that the Exequias have all been defeated, leaving Rudbornn the only one. The captain of the Exequias calls Rukia a fool, saying even if they sacrifice themselves so Ichigo may advance, only death awaits them. Rukia replies that they won't let the Arrancar get away with their plans, and that she didn't plan on sacrificing herself. Rudbornn asks if that's so, and vows to kill the female Shinigami by himself, unleashing a dark purple Reiatsu as he completes his sentence. Rukia repeats that they won't be able to get away with their plans and prepares to fight. Inside one of the towers, Ichigo flies past Orihime Inoue to bring his sword down to meet Ulquiorra's. While Ichigo has a defiant look on his face, Ulquiorra's carries no emotion whatsoever. Eventually, Ichigo knocks away Ulquiorra's blade and slashes at the Cuatro Espada, but he back-flips over the strike and flies down at the Substitute, still lacking any emotion. The attack strikes the ground, but Ichigo is out of the way already; though Ulquiorra quickly resumes his attack. With a few smooth strokes, Ulquiorra sends Ichigo flying into a pillar. The Substitute jumps back up, only for Cifer to have knocked him to the ground again and forced to dodge Ulquiorra's attacks while still on the ground. Orihime screams Ichigo's name, as Ichigo begins a frenzied clash with Ulquiorra, who blocks all of Ichigo's attacks before using Sonído to appear behind Ichigo, and then the Cuatro is the one dealing the attacks. Eventually, Tensa Zangetsu is knocked out of Ichigo's hand, and Ulquiorra has slashed Ichigo. Ulquiorra finally prepares for a killing blow, but Ichigo grabs Tensa Zangetsu and brings it up barely in time to parry. Ulquiorra asks if Ichigo is seriously still trying to fight, the Garganta have closed, so there is nowhere for Ichigo to heal from his battles with the other Espada, and he will stay in Las Noches until the Arrancar have killed him. Soon, Karakura Town will be destroyed, and once Sōsuke Aizen creates the Ōken, Soul Society will be eradicated as well; therefore, there is no way Ichigo can win. However, Ichigo shouts for him to shut up, declaring he's not finished and the Cuatro shouldn't underestimate him. The Substitute begins to push Cifer back, much to Ulquiorra's surprise, declaring that the Gotei 13 will defeat Aizen, and if they don't, he will. And then, Ichigo declares he will defeat Ulquiorra, at this point pushing Ulquiorra back to the point where the floor beneath his feet breaks. The Cuatro is shocked as Ichigo unleashes Getsuga Tenshō, sending him surging into a pillar. Ichigo flies after him, swearing to defeat Cifer, and take Inoue back home. Orihime whispers Ichigo's name as he flies towards Ulquiorra, who fires off a Cero. Ichigo slams his blade against it and unleashes a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ulquiorra and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck inform Ichigo that their fight will have to resume on a later date because of studio executive decisions. Ulquiorra leaves asking to be let known when he is needed on the set, while Uryū Ishida and Sado drag the reluctant Ichigo away. Characters in order of appearance Fights * Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon (concluded) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel * Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk * Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudbornn Chelute * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight Powers and Techniques used Kidō used * Bakudō #37, * Healing Kidō * Bakudō #73, Hollow techniques * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * * * * * Bankai: * * Resurrección: * * * Techniques used * * * * * * * Fullbring: * Navigation Category:Episodes